Love you enternally
by Harley123RP
Summary: what will happen to stefan and elena if instead of running off they break up after elena finds the katherine pierce picture?
1. Chapter 1

My take on Season1 Episode 10, when Elena finds a picture of Katherine in Stefan's Room.

Elena was left lying in bed whilst Stefan was getting her a drink. Elena should really never be left alone in a room because she always seems to become really nosey. Stefan's wardrobe was left open and it was full of books just ordinary books well that was what Elena thought anyway. One of the books that were hanging out was a dusty book she opened it and read the first page.

_**To Mr S. Salvatore **_

_**I hope this will come to your liking. Here is the first copy of Romeo and Juliet.**_

_**From William Shakespeare**_

Since Elena found out her boyfriend was a vampire this all felt normal. She rubbed the writing with her hand feeling the texture of the dried ink. When she put the book back where it belonged she knocked one of journals opened on the floor she went to close it when she came across a picture. A girl she looked young like Elena except she looked exactly like Elena and that was read the name Katherine Pierce 1864.

"Of course Katherine" she said to herself Elena wasn't sure what to think. Her world had just been crushed. So many questions ran through Elena's head. What if Stefan was only dating her because she looked like Katherine or what if he doesn't love her like she loves him maybe he only loves her because she looks like Katherine. Elena threw her clothes on and grabbed her keys and she was going to make a run for it and not look back but instead she picked up the picture and ran to the kitchen, Stefan turned around just as she entered the kitchen. Elena was so pissed off she didn't want to cry she just wanted to scream.

"What's up Elena" looking at her with care when he noticed the picture gripped in her hand.

"Were you ever going to tell me about this" throwing the picture at him. The picture flew across the room smacking Stefan's chest.

"Elena. . . ." walking round the counter to stand in front of her.

" I wonder Stefan did you ever love me or did you love me because I look like her" crying with anger.

"Elena you're my everything you know that you're nothing like what Katherine was" Stefan goes to walk towards her but she backs off.

"Then you would of told me about how I look like the spitting double of her" shouting at him

"Elena yes at first I was fascinated by the way you look because I thought you were Katherine at first but I know your not your so much more" he said trying to calm the situation down

"Then why did you lie to me I thought we had a good relationship going on" she said looking at him

"Because I knew that this is what would happen" he replied

" so you lied to me to avoid an argument don't you think I deserved to the truth" snapping back '

" Yes you did but I just didn't know how to tell you" he said smoothly.

" Stefan we need a break I'm not sure if you love me or your in love with the idea of me looking like her" pointing like the picture

"Elena don't do this" eyes start watering

Elena runs to the door looking at Stefan standing there staring at her. Elena drives home in tears when some guy pops out on the road she avoids him and swirves into a tree. Crashing her car. She crawls out of the car but a tall guy with black hair is standing there trying to help her out of the car,

"Are you okay" sitting her onto a rock

" No" snaps back. This guy didn't know what was wrong with Elena but she didn't know either all she wanted was Stefan she loved him but she couldn't be sure she could be with him till she found out the truth so she was going to dig out everything she could find out about Katherine.

" Have you hurt yourself?" this young guy asked he seemed like a doctor but he wasn't he was wearing a leather jacket.

"No" snapping back

"We should get you to a hospital" he replied ignoring her snapping

" No I don't want to go to hospital my aunt would get worried" smiling at him

"Fine how about a doctors" he replied

"Fine but my car is a wreck" she smiled

" So is mine so ill carry you"

" But the doctors is 3 miles away" she said

" Well we best go then" he laughed

He picked her up in his arms. He didn't even struggle it was like he had some kind of unusual strength in him like Stefan did when they first met. All Elena could think of was Stefan but she had to forget about him for now.

"I'm Elena . Elena Gilbert" she said smiling

" I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore" he replied

Elena knew exactly who he was he was Stefan's brother who promised him an eternity of misery the brother who fed on anyone he liked compelled who ever like he was basically the bad boy in the family. Yet he was so sweet to Elena maybe because she looked like Katherine. She sighed she was sick of looking like Katherine when she got home she was going to cut her hair and change the colour of it she wanted a guy to love her for her like matt did at the start of the year. But she doesn't love Matt she loves Stefan and she always will so she was going to get a distraction till she could figure out what to do with Stefan. She looked at her phone 20 missed calls and 10 messages from Stefan, There was nothing she could do about it she needed time, When she looked over Damon's shoulder she saw him just standing there watching Damon carry Elena down the road. She wanted to shout to him but she was motionless.

_**REVIEW!**_

_**NEXT**_

_**Damon and Elena begin to date, Stefan and caroline begin to date but caroline's Ex comes back to town how will they feel when they realise Carolines ex is actually an original vampire and not only that he wants to kill Elena,**_

_**What will Elena and Stefan do about there feelings for each other?**_

_**What will damon do knowing that Elena loves Stefan**_

_**What will happen when Stefan finds out Elena is dating his brother**_


	2. Chapter 2 evil or not

TheInstantClassic: I'm not a fan of delena either but i just wanted to try something with my story. And i know what he did to caroline in season 1 i just wanted to change the situation it.

**Kassoug4: Don't give up yet theres stelena to come!**

**TVDlover: i dislike delena myself but i wanted to try and do a tvd fanfic properly and i wanted to add a twist in it and it seemed right getting elena to dump stefan only to date his brother to make it more dramatised.**

**6 months later - damon and elena are dating.**

Elena couldnt see the darkness that hid within damon. She stayed within him because she was hiding herself. Elena wanted to not be in love with stefan but she couldnt help it all she wanted was to run back to him and be with him forever but she couldnt she needed to know why he was dating her and not for the reasons that was running through her head. One night elena came round the boarding house hoping to find damon she waited outside the door and waited then she was about to knock but before she could caroline came running out and stefan was at the door topless. Elena looked them both she felt a fit of jealousl run through had no right to be jealous she was dating his brother but she couldnt help it. Stefan looked at her awkwardly "Elena what you doing here?" he questioned her. "Looking for damon" she snapped abck. Stefan knew right then she was pissed but she wasnt allowed to be she left him not the other way round so he could see and sleep with who ever he wanted although it was a bit harsh using her . He knew it was the only way to really admit that she wanted him not damon. Stefan had to get elena back even if it killed him.

Damon was out in the woods torturing a poor in noncent girl. He didnt like to just feed on the humans anymore he liked to make them beg for there life and then give them a ten second chance to run. Of course no one got away because of his vamp speed but damon got off on the thrill of killing the innocents. Every night he would kill then go home to clean up and take elena out. But tonight was different he didnt want to stop killing so he went into town and found a pretty little blonde walking past "hello" he said with his dark soothing voice, and straight away the blone fell for his charming voice and good looks. "Hello" the poor girl had no idea what was coming to her. Damon stared straight into her eyes beginning to compel her "you are going to come with me into the woods without fighting" the girl nodded and began walking when damon phone started to buzz. He looked at the phone and saw it was elena he sighed and picked it up "hey whats up" he said trying to hurry the convo along. " Where are you" she was concerned she was picking up on his traces all the mysteriously nights out. "you know just hanging out with some old buddies of mine" he lied. "Ill be with you shortly i just got to finish sorting this friend out then ill be with you" he said and hung up the phone and headed straight towards the woods to rip these girls throat out he needed a good kill to take the stress of he was trying to hard to be a normal guy.

**WILL DAMON GET CAUGHT? WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH STEFAN AND ELENA?**

**PLEASE REVIEW GOOD OR BAD! I like feedback :D**

**sorry for short stelena moments or any spelling mistakes, next time i will write longer one ... i wrote this at 2am :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for late update. lost 2 people who i was close to within a month so i didn't know how to put words on paper for anything. BUT DONT WORRY IM BACK. Ill be updating every Saturday so youll get another chapter in 3 days.**

**Kassoug4 - maybe ill have to let you know I'm going on a different way than when I originally planned this **

Bonnie was walking about as she was meant to meet Matt but instead she decided to take a more scenic route so she went through the woods. When she saw a girl running and screaming. The girl ran straight into bonnie. She was frightened and scared. Bonnie had recognised this sort of look. She had been following damons victims she met some of them before being knocked out by damon. Damon always left her alive since he owed Emily. He promised he wouldn't kill the Bennett witches so lucky for bonnie she was safe. Damon found bonnie in the woods.

"Well well if it isn't Miss Bennett." He smirked circulating both the girls. The poor girl was shaking so bonnie took her hand she ignore damon. "hey look at me your gonna be okay" she said trying to soothe her down. "Damon Salvatore" she looked straight at him making him fall to the ground in pain. "okay now take my hand and don't let go" she began to run leaving Damon in the woods. They were on the verge of getting to the outskirts of the woods to safety when Damon came out of no where knocking bonnie out. He fed on the blonde girl sucking the life out of her. When Bonnie came to she saw the dead body. "Damon Salvatore this will be the last person you ever drain" she said and she ran to the grill.

Elena was walking around the boarding house. Stefan was sitting on the couch reading a book they hadn't talked since Elena hung up the phone on Damon. It was very awkward between them both since they havnt really talked since the break up. Elena does love him but she cant be with him while he's still holding on to Katherine. "So is this how its going to be" Stefan stood up slamming his book on to the couch.

"i don't know what your talking about" she smiled trying to play dumb.

"you advoiding me we havnt actually talked" he snapped. Stefan was pissed.

"talk about what" she walked around the living room

"the ending of the relationship" he vamp sped in front of her making her stop moving.

"Talk about what. Talk about how you love Katherine. How your proberly in love with me because Katheerines dead" she snapped.

"she's not dead" he said. That was when the door slammed shut.

"exactly what is going on here" damon looked at them confused.

Elena let her arm "absolutely nothing" she barged past him and went and hugged damon.

"sorry about being so long just had to deal with a friend of mine who was being an ass" he said smiling. He was trying to keep Elena and Stefan at distance about what he does at night.

**Will bonnie tell anyone about what happened?**

**Will Stefan explain about Katherine not being dead?**

**Will Elena admit she loves Stefan and stop lying to herself?**


End file.
